Pop Goes the Ed
"Pop Goes the Ed" is the third episode of Season 1 and of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds crash a sprinkler party at Nazz's house. Plot The Eds are attempting to bring down a beehive, to get money of course, but end up to be chased by the bees, during which Ed and Edd get stung all over their bodies. The next issue for the Eds would be the hot weather. After so many unsuccessful attempts to cool off by finding some shade, and by sitting inside Ed's freezer, they give up and nearly pass out under the hot sun. Kevin rides by on his bike and sees them "dying" on the playground's sandbox in the heat, only to ditch them and inform them about Nazz's sprinkler party, which he claims the Eds are not invited. This doesn't stop the Eds from going, as Eddy finds this as a perfect way to socialize and cool off there. He insists they all wear ultra small, yet tight swimsuits from his brother. When they show up at the party, Kevin starts a fight with Eddy, but Nazz walks by and takes their minds off it. When Eddy suggests to the other Eds that they mingle with a couple of the kids, Ed and Edd share some rather disturbing stories about what programs they saw one time, frightening Jimmy and Jonny the most. When it's time to dance, everybody gets their groove on, but when the Eds hit the dance floor, the kids all sit down to eat. The Eds try to impress them by performing a trick, but no one pays attention. And it's a good thing too because their bathing suits pop and fly off everywhere. Everyone else soon goes back to dancing, without noticing that the Eds are nude from the waist down. The Eds run quickly into a pool, where they are forced to remain for the rest of the day, which means they miss out on eating cake, sitting around a fire, and sleeping over. When everyone is inside sleeping, the cold and water-absorbed Eds sneak out, only to hit another beehive and get stung by bees on the way back home. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': spying on a bee hive "OK, boys. It's time for the welcome wagon to pay a visit." ---- *'Eddy': "Oh, yeah. Now for the secret of schmoozing, the rapture of rap, the snap, crackle, pop of cool. Hire a secretary, boys. Now this-" Ed & Edd are peeking "No peeking. This will be a day you'll never forget." a box with swimsuits in it "Pinch yourself, boys. Swimsuits of the Gods. Well, okay, they're my brother's." Edd: "My word. They look like napkins." Ed: "Cool box, Eddy." starts up some music on the turntable as the Eds change into their swimsuits ---- *'Sarah': "Get your big butt off the sprinkler!" sprinkles the water in Sarah's face and she seeths with rage "Ooh, you!" Jimmy: ready to eat at the table "Um, what is that?" Rolf: "Stuffed pig's head. A favorite in my country." Jimmy: "Well, I brought a quiche," it closer to Rolf "Mmmmm, yummy!" Rolf: shocked "It is the food of the…" babbles with his mouth using his finger "THE PARTY IS CURSED!" runs off and Jimmy starts crying Sarah: "Don't worry, Jimmy. I like quiche." ---- *''Eds are hiding in the pool after their swimsuits snap off'' Eddy: "Someone's coming! Act natural." Eds splash in the pool, then Sarah and Jimmy arrive Sarah: "Quit hogging the pool! It's our turn!" Eddy: "No it isn't!" Sarah: "Yes it is!" Ed: "We are not moving." Sarah: "ED! GET OUT!" Eddy: "Hit the road!" at Sarah and Jimmy "Put an egg in your shoe and beat it!" Jimmy: "Come on, Sarah. Let's leave these guys alone." Edd: "Well, that was close." Nazz: then comes over "Hi, Ed, Edd and Eddy. You boys look cool. Mind if I join you?" Eddy: "Er, Ed's got three nipples like that bad guy in James Bond." Nazz: laughs "You're funny." walks away Ed: "What third nipple? Show me where it is." Eddy: to one of Ed's nipples "It's right here!" Edd: to the cake "Look." large cake is taken over to the table, and Ed attempts to go over and get some Eddy: dragging Ed back into the pool "Get down! Are you nuts?!" ---- *'Eddy': Kevin scrubs his chest with a sponge "AH! My pencil chest hairs! ARGH!" Kevin: "Hey check out the-" pulls up Kevin's short pants ---- *'Eddy': and mouth filled with sand "W-w-w-w-water!" Edd: in a pitiful heap "H2O …please." Ed: popping out in the brain-baking heat "Gravy!" Eddy: "I'm frying!" on to the sandbox with Ed and Double D "The fat lady just sang, boys." Ed: "My life is flashing before my eyes!" Eddy: "What life?" comes by with his bike Kevin: the Eds on the sandbox "What are you guys doing?" The Eds: unison "Uh, nothing." Kevin: "Dorks." off on his bike Eddy: "Where you going?" Kevin: "To Nazz's sprinkler party, stupid." Eddy: puzzled "Sprinkler party?" Kevin: away "You're not invited!" ---- *'Eddy': the party "Wow! Everyone's here!" Ed: "Looks like fun!" to climb over the fence Eddy: "Hang on, Mr. Happy!" Ed's swimsuit as Ed was trying to climb the fence ---- *'Ed': about a zombie movie while moving the celery stalk back and forth in his ear "But it was too late! His head exploded!" ---- *'Edd': his body is absorbing all the water in the pool "I believe our bodies are soaking up all the water in the pool!" Eddy: sourly "Shut up!" around evening as the kids are at a bonfire and the Eds are blue and freezing in the pool Ed: "F-F-F-Fire...Good...W-W-W-Warm..." Eddy: "Sh-Sh-Sh-Shut up!" ---- *'Ed': "My life is flashing﻿ before my eyes." Eddy: "What life?" Trivia/Goofs *This is the first time Eddy is seen naked. The second time is in The Good, The Bad and The Ed. **This is also the first time we see Ed and Double D naked. The second time for both of them was in Hand Me Down Ed (Double D) and Over Your Ed (Ed). **Eddy is also the only one completely naked (Double D has his shirt on, and Ed is wearing shoes). *In this episode, Rolf's accent is much stronger than in other episodes. *In this episode, Jimmy's voice is deeper than usual. *This episode showed Eddy's House for the first time. *At the beginning of the episode when it shows the titlecard, the episode theme music sounds slightly different than it normally does in the rest of the Season 1 episodes. *In one scene, before Ed and Edd started talking about a movie they saw, their outlines don't move. 220px|right *There is a animation mistake in the scene where Eddy jumps from the ladder and get caught by Ed and Edd. When Eddy runs up to Ed and Edd, you can see one moment Edd's shirt is on, then the next moment it is off, then the next moment it is back on again. *When Edd says "My word! They look like napkins.", his three back hairs disappear. *The number of pencil chest hairs Eddy has on his chest changes throughout scenes. *After Eddy makes his entire sprinkle leap announcement and prepares to dive, the table with kids is right below him. However, his landing point shows no sign of the kids anywhere, though it is shown right below him as well. *Edd is wearing his shorts in the pool when Nazz walks away when he's supposed to be naked from the waist down. *'Eddy': "Ed's got three nipples like that bad guy from James Bond". This is a reference to the James Bond movie "The Man with the Golden Gun" where the villain, Francisco Scaramanga, is an assassin with three nipples. *The above statement also marks one of the few times when something in real life is mentioned. *When Eddy jumps of the ladder he yells "Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!", his mouth didn't open. *The Bee-Hive B-Gone outfits make another appearance in "To Sir with Ed", only the words Bee-Hive on the back have been crossed out and now read "Ed's Snake B Gone". *At the end of the scene in Eddy's room, Eddy wore sunglasses, but in the next scene, it is gone. *When Eddy swishes right over Jimmy's head, there are no bandages on his head, but in the next scene, they suddenly appear. *Jimmy's eye patch also disappears after the same scene. *'Rolf's customs in this episode': stuffed pigs head as a cuisine, quiche being a cursed food. *This is the first time Ed says "Gravy!", one of Ed's trademark catchphrases. *The music used throughout the episode was later used during the "Friend Store" scene in the Season 2 episode "Dear Ed." *The bathing suits snapping off was based on when it really happened to the shows creator, Danny Antonucci according to a DVD interview. *Double D's gap disappears and reappears several times throughout the beginning of the episode. *The record that was put on the turntable in the background is red instead of black. *The Kankers were not seen in this episode. *Jonny doesn't really speak in this episode, he did say "Huh?" before Ed and Edd talks about a movie they saw. *When the Eds slip on Rolf's pig head backwards,Ed's shoes disappear but reappear when they bounce backwards into the tree. Gallery Stung Ed and Double D.jpg|Ed and Double D stung by bees Itburns.png|It BURNS!!! File:Eds_on_ice.jpg|Ed, Edd n Eddy on ice. File:Godly_swimsuits.jpg|Swimsuits. Image:Eddychesthair.jpg|Yeah, right. Kevin and Eddy melted.jpg|Kevin and Eddy melted!! Ed having fun.jpg|Having fun Ed? Sarah hit.jpg|Sarah, you failed File:Edgoaste.jpg|Ed and Edd causing terror at the party. Double D choking Ed.jpg|Double D is choking Ed! Eds Funny Walk.jpg|The Eds' funny walk: Eddy looks very short, Double D is low and Ed is tall 03.png|Now you see my shirt. 04.png|Now you don't. 05.jpg|It's back? Eds Naked.jpg|Whoa! Can't show this-- Eds Naked 2.jpg|--or that on TV anymore! Eds Shivering.jpg|The pre-stage of the Eds freezing up. Eds Stuck.jpg|Final stage of the Eds freezing. This is not good - Eddy Video zgbWFKxPKL4 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Pages that need to be rewritten